


Welcome to the Underworld

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: May 9th Day 4: Greek MythologyFrom Hercules to Percy Jackson, we find Magnus and Alec in a whole new world this day.





	Welcome to the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, don't get mad at me because I REALLY don't know much about Greek mythology besides the gods' and goddesses' names and some basic stories. 
> 
> So basically, Magnus is Minos (But not cruel like him lol), Ragnor is Aeacus, Catarina is Rhadamanthus and Alec is a mortal who died. And it fills with sass.
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"So... uh... where am I?" Alec asks.

 

"Mortal, you are in the Underworld, where you will be judged as for whether you will be enjoying Elysian Fields, wandering in the Asphodel Meadows or suffering in Tartarus forever!" A booming voice causes Alec to jump in surprise.

 

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He shouts out, looking around him to see any sign of human around. He suddenly sees a strange man with winged sandals and cap and holding a staff walking out of the fog.

 

"How rude! Are you this rude with the one who is going to help you get to the judges?" The man raises his eyebrow in amusement. "By the way, I'm Hermes."

 

"Ju-judges? Did I do something wrong?" Alec stutters, taking a step back.

 

"Well, if you count dying as a crime then yes." Hermes rolls his eyes. "Now hurry up, we don't have all day, even though we don't even have night and day here. Come, the judges are waiting at the panel." He gestures for the mortal to come with him. Looking around for any escape, Alec sees none. He reluctantly steps forward and the fog surrounded him clears up with each step he takes.

 

After what feels like forever to Alec, Hermes finally puts his hand up to stop him from moving forward. He says "Wait here, the judges will come soon" before he disappears. By now, Alec is extremely confused and anxious. His hands can't stop shaking and he doesn't know why; he doesn't even want to know why.

 

Suddenly, the fog clears out completely. Before Alec stands a tall panel rock panel. There are three people stand behind it, looking intimidated and proud. The woman one the left panel has blue skin and white hair, quite a strange sight for Alec. Then his gaze moves to the man at the right side of the panel. This man has green skin, white hair and a pair of pointy horns. "Does everyone in the Underworld looks so inhuman?" He thinks. His continuous thought fails to continue as he lay his eyes on the man at the middle of the panel. The man looks normal, but instead of human eyes, he has cat-like eyes, and they are mesmerisingly _beautiful_. 

 

A snap of fingers brings Alec back to reality (He honestly doesn't know if any of this is real or not). "Stop staring, mortal." The beautiful man says, causing Alec to blushes slightly.

 

"Yeah, like we haven't been stared at enough." The woman sighs.

 

"Okay, let's get it over with." The green man says before turning to Alec, "Welcome, mortal, to the Underworld. We are the three judges of this realm. I'm Ragnor, guardian of the keys of this realm and the judge of the men of Europe," he then gestures to the blue woman, "Catarina here is the lord of Elysium and the judge of the men of Asia, and Magnus," Ragnor suddenly pokes the beautiful man, causing him to rub his arm in annoyance, "the judge of the third and final vote."

 

"So I basically decide where you deserves to go." The beautiful ma- Magnus chimes in. 

 

"Yeah, it is as simple as that." Catarina nods her head formally.

 

Staring at the trio in bewilderment, Alec asks, "Uh... And I thought the Underworld is supposed to be grim and scary."

 

"Oh darling, you don't even know. Actually, we are pretty tame compared to all those gods and goddesses above. They are always partying up in Olympus, especially dad." Magnus says like it is the most normal thing in the world. Not knowing what to say, the mortal just turns to look at Ragnor when the men clear his throat to get their attention.

 

"We need to get back on track." Here, the trio stands up straight, ready for business. Ragnor begins, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Do you know how you died?"

 

A moment of silence.

 

"Uh... no?"Alec's answer sounds more like a question. "I thought you are supposed to tell me how I died."

 

Catarina hums in deep thought. She then says, "That is strange, I see no record of when or how he died...actually, nothing about his past appear!"

 

"What? But that is impossible!" Ragnor cries out, "We never have a situation like this before!"

 

"Calm down, old friend," Magnus says. He then closes his eyes in concentration, as if he is trying to retrieve something in his head, holding two arms out and creates a blue ball of magic. Both Ragnor and Catarina leans to the ball to look into it, searching.

 

Standing nervously before the three judges, Alec silently prays that he will get his judgement soon and get it over it. _"Why can't I remember anything?"_ He thinks, shaking his head slightly. Only when the bright blue light in Magnus' hands slowly disappears does Alec looks back up at them again, but instead of getting an answer like he wanted, the judges crowd together and speak in a language that's foreign to him. It looks like they are having a debate, basing on Ragnar's irked expression, a frown on Magnus' and Catarina's faces and sometimes one of them raises their voice as if ready to shout in frustration.

 

Finally, the judges are back to their original position, with Magnus stepping up this time and announces, "Your situation is very special compared to others. Ragnor argued that we just send you to the Tartarus because he assumed that since your parents' past actions caused them to be sent there, you might as well look up to them and act like them." Alec's heart feels like it's being squeezed tightly by some invisible force when he hears his parents being in Tartarus. "Catarina says you might not be like them but then you might not achieve any great accomplishment so you should be in Asphodel Meadows instead. Since I'm the judge of the third and final vote, I will now decide your fate in the afterlife." Magnus pauses, creating a heavy, almost suffocating atmosphere for Alec. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you will remain with us in this realm until we figure out your past. Only then will we be able to judge you."

 

"What?" Alec asks, dumbfounded. 

 

"Yup, that's it." Magnus claps his hands together. "I called upon Hermes to come and fetch you already. He'll show you around, you can help him out if you want, Alexander. Now go along." He says with a wink and a flirty smirk, earning a blush from Alec and a defeated sigh from each of his friends.

 

Alec suddenly feels Hermes pulls his arm, leading him away from the judges. "Wow, you are one special case right there," Hermes says, giving him a playful grin and a nudge.

 

"Yeah..." the mortal, now something else, replies, still unable to wrap his head around this. Alec allows Hermes to pull him around for a tour, chattering away. This may not his ideal outcome but right now, there is always that one thing imprinted in his mind; the beautiful face of Magnus. Maybe it's not so bad here if he gets to meet Magnus every day. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"Magnus, why did you decide to let him stay?" Catarina asks.

 

"I think our Magnus fancies that boy," Ragnor rolls his eyes, waiting for the next soul to come.

 

"That," Magnus says, "and I hope if we manage to find his past, he will be sent to the Elysian Fields." Looking through the magical orb that shows them the image of Alec helping out Hermes, he sighs. "I hope your past proves me right, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is harder than I thought lol BUT I will upload the next chap soon cause the next prompt is easier
> 
> Lol, I honestly took the "remain in the underworld until judged properly" idea from Death Parade.


End file.
